


The Body Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [7]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Video Blogging RPF, minecraft youtube RPF
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Hunting, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Murder, Necrophilia, PTSD mentioned, Respawn AU, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome m/m/m, Watersports, flowers replace wounds, minecraft au, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "There's no reason to be afraid," Dream says simply, looking George in his teary eyes."God, sometimes I sure do wish there was." And then he closes them so Sapnap can slit his throat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 30
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	The Body Fic

**Author's Note:**

> minors dont read, if dteam wants it down i take it down, DO NOT SEND THIS TO THEM

When they first found out the could respawn, they turned it into a game. Seeing how long it would take for the other to get back. 

It was always exactly 30 minutes and as soon as they came back, their body disappeared.

This isn't to say the deaths didn't affect them. Each time they came back their bodies had blooming nature there instead of a scar. Still though, sometimes George wakes up crying, the image of Sapnap's wild, angry look as he drove his axe through George's skull. Or that sometimes Dream thinks about the sound of George choking to death on his own blood as he chokes around his toothbrush.

But still they've developed a game.

Complete before the body disappears.

At first it'd been rough, Dream and Sap having to get over interacting with George's dead body, they now found the kill exhilarating and the release unlike anything else.

Dream thinks about that when he hears a twig snap off to his right.

He cocks his head, the crease of moss growing from an old death rubbing against itself. He turns and continues sprinting in that direction, his footsteps impossibly light.

George misses a branch and gets clotheslined, making a punched out noise and falling onto his ass. His palms slip against the soggy forest floor. He crawls backwards, trying to stumble up to his feet as fast as possible.

An axe whizzes through the air, making a disgusting slicing noise as it cuts through George's bicep, pinning him to a tree.

George can't help but laugh, and it pulls a fond smile onto Dream's face as well. He was never good at roleplay.

Dream raises his crossbow and fires the nocked bolt straight through George's stomach, blood soaking through his shirt. He smiles in Dream's direction, blood spilling out of his mouth as he sags down the smallest amount.

Sapnap reaches George first, he prys his axe out out of the tree, and then lowers George to the forest floor, holding him in his arms.

"It's okay George, you're going to be back before you know it and then we can get you off. It'll be great, I promise." Sapnap squeezes George, and Dream takes his arrow out of George's stomach, watching as the blood pools from it and his mouth.

"There's no reason to be afraid," Dream says simply, looking George in his teary eyes.

"God, sometimes I sure do wish there was." And then he closes them so Sapnap can slit his throat.

They have to go quick if they both want to get off before he disappears.

Dream practically rips his hoodie and shirt off over his head. He tosses them along with his crossbow to the ground. He drags George from Sapnap's arms, kissing his warm, bloody lips harshly while Sapnap takes his shoes and pants off.

Sapnap lets Dream lay George onto the wet forest floor, kissing him as he pins the dead body down. Sapnap throws his own clothes off and then takes George back from Dream, George's halfnaked body pinning Sapnap down. 

Dream throws off the rest of his own clothes, so he can straddle George and Sapnap, positioned with his hard dick pressed against George's ass. Sapnap finds one of George's warm, stiff hands, and uses it to hump his cock into.

After rubbing lube onto his dick, he pushes it into George's ass, his hole impossibly tight and warm, giving the best friction Dream has ever felt in his life. 

Sapnap feels George's blood pool into his own mouth, the metallic taste only reminding him of the time he had an iron bar pressed down his throat. The way his own insides split and bled, filling him up with blood until he faded from that life, seeing a distant gray box he had to walk through to return.

His dick leaks into George's hand, the cold and pokey wet forest floor stabbing him as he speeds his thrusts into George's hand.

Dream's pace on George's ass is unrelenting. He feels the warm blood from George's stomach pool down his thighs to his knees. At some point the smell of urine catches his attention and realizes George's body has released its bladder. He gives slower, deeper thrusts into George, the comfortable warm liquid making his groin ache.

Dream completes, orgasming into George's dead body, he removes his sensitive dick and sits his naked ass on the leaves and dirt of the forest floor.

Sapnap pushes George's dead body into Dream's arms, the body stiff and hard to position, but Sapnap manages to get George's head leaned against Dream's and his mouth hanging loosely open.

He grips the chin and back of the head as he pushes and pulls the head on his dick. Like a fleshlight, he thrusts quickly. The warm blood coating his throat and letting Sapnap slide in and out.

He squeezes George's mouth around his cock, his teeth grazing his dick and giving him a fullbody shiver. His tongue slides across his tip ans he shudders as he cum erupts into George's mouth.

Sapnap slumps down next to Dream at the tree. He wraps his arms around Dream as he pushes George's bloody and cum covered body onto the forest floor.

Sapnap swears he can see the forget me nots sprout from George's stomach as he fades from existence.

Sapnap glances at Dream, the moss growing from his neck, half of his face. The thick line trailing from his chest down to his bellybutton… The streaks going up and down his legs.

Dream trails a hand absentmindedly at the giant sunflower right in the middle of Sapnap's chest. 

"I love you," Dream whispers.

"I love you too," Sapnap smiles back.

"We should probably go pick George up from spawn."

"Yeah, probably."

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter im @georgewithno


End file.
